If Pony Was a Cat and TwoBit Wore Tutus
by snag97
Summary: Ponyboy is now a cat! He loves mushrooms. Two-Bit loves tutus. His favorite is the one Dally got him for his birthday. Hope you like my story! I worked VERY hard :0


In this story Pony is a cat. He is a tiger cat and likes to eat mushrooms. Also Two-bit wears tutus. (His favorite tutu is the pink one Dally got him for his 21st birthday)

"Here kitty kitty kitty kitty," Two-bit yelled

Ponyboy ran after him. "Meoww."

"I got you a tutu to match my special pink one." He leaned in to the cat. "Don't tell Dally what I'm about to tell you, I accidentally spilled beer on mine when I was drunk at the drive in."

"Mehh" Pony replied.

Two-bit put the tutu on Pony and put some ballet music on. He grabbed Pony, held him to his chest and started to tango. The door swung open and in came Steve, Soda, Johnny, Darry, and Dally. They all stared at him.

Two-bit dropped Pony and quickly said, "You didn't see anyyythinggg!" as he was walking backwards slowly with his hands moving in circles and ran off to the other room.

They all were silent and confused. Then Dally broke the silence, "Poor cat."

Then Steve replied, "Poor tutu. That thing belongs on a dancer on the stage not a greaser that is drunk twenty four seven."

Two-bit popped in with his blade in his hand. "You wanna say that again."

"I'd be glad,"

"Stop it you two," Darry interrupted, "Two-bit take that stupid thing off."

"Never!," he yelled sprinting away with a beer bottle in his hand and Pony in the other.  
"Seriously, I got that tutu as a joke. I didn't think he would really wear it." Dally said shaking his head.

"Yeah, none of us would ever think that he would dress Pony in one too." Soda said.

They all sat down and put the television on. It was quiet enough to her Two-bit talking to Pony.

"So Pony, wanna dance in here now that no one can bug us. And maybe later we can go shopping and buy some more tutus. And we can also bu-"

"You realize we can hear you, right?" Steve interupted rolling his eyes.

"Prove it!" Two-bit yelled.

"You want to take the cat shopping to buy tutus,"

There was a moment of scilence.

"Lucky guess." Two-bit said and slammed the door shut.

" A couple hours later they all decided to go to the drive in.

"Can I bring Pony?" Two-bit asked

"Absolutely not! You lucky I'm gonna walk around with you wearing a tutu, never-mind a cat." Steve said.

"You know what. If he wants to bring the cat let him," Soda said.

"You know Soda, why you gotta stick up for every everyone and let them do what they want."

"I never said we had to sit with him." Soda whispered.

Steve smiled.

"You know though, if you bring him you have to keep him with you even if you get drunk," Soda said.

"I'll just give him some of his favorite yummy mushrooms."

"If ya lose him you will have no tango partner." Steve said laughing

They went to the drive-in and Two-bit took Pony and the tutus.

"I swear if you lose that cat your dead." Dally said.

"He won't get lost I brought my kitty pouch."

"You have a kitty pouch!" Steve said.

"Yeah don't you."

"No way! Who do you think I am? You?" Steve replied.

"Watch it." Two-bit said holding his fist in the air.

"Now run off before anyone sees me in public with you and your tango buddy," Steve said lookin around for anyone from school or the rest of his gang.

"You have your blade? If the Socs see you they'll murder you and my cat," Darry asked.

"Yeah, just sharpened it to." Two-bit said and then ran off.

They sat and watched the movie for a bit when Two-bit came over with an empty pouch.

"Umm where is Pony?" Johnny asked.

"I gave him to the kitty sitter." He replied and sat down and looked at the screen. They all were looking at him. He looked over to them.

"What?"

"THE KITTY SITTER!" they all said.

"Yeah, whats wrong with that."

"Yes, because every drive-in has a kitty sitter!" Steve said.

"I know I just found that out isn't th…Ohhh…he's not a real kitty sitter."

They all shook their heads. They got up and started looking around.

"What did the guy look like?" Johnny said.

"Hmmm he had hair. Oh and he was wearing clothes." Two-bit said.

"No dip Sherlock!" Steve said.

" You never know. He could have been naked with no hair."

"And you would give your cat to this person."

"Well it depends."

"Just stop. Don't even go there." Steve said holding one hand up shaking his head."

They kept looking around when Two-bit pointed and yelled, "Pony!"

He was crawling around under the chairs. Two-bit walked through all the people.

"Coming through!"

He tried to grab the cat when he fell on top of an old lady.

"Ahhhhh. Get off me!"

"Sorry!"

"You nasty greaser!"

That's when he turned around and ripped one right in her face. All the other greasers looked at him and dropped their mouths open and started laughing.

"Two-bit she's a old Soc! Do you know how much trouble were in!" Johnny yelled.

The man next to the woman stood up and said, "Hey I'm calling the police on you."

"Be my guest." Two-bit said right as Pony came and swirled through his feet.

"Let's go Pony. You don't need to see this." He turned around and walked away. They all started walking when they herd police sirens.

"I'll act drunk and you all run away." Two-bit said.

"Wow there's actually stuff movin around in that hollow head of yours. Good idea," Steve said making fun of him. They all waited until the police started to see is the car was coming towards them just to make sure they were actually trying to catch them. The police cruiser neared and the greasers took off. As he said Two-bit stayed, he even kept Pony with him and kept both of their tutus on. The police officers came up to him.

"Sir, I got a complaint that you farted in some lady's face," the police officer said.

"Did I do that. I don't quite remember," Two-bit said swaying back and forth pretending he was drunk.

"Sir are you drunk,"

"Nooo. Officer I swear to drunk I'm not god," Two-bit said.

"Why are you carrying a cat around?"

"Oh, this is Ponyboy do you want to pet him. His fur is wicked soft."

"Ponyboy? What kind of name is that."

"It's a good one! And you ain't doin notthhinn 'bout it," he stuck his tong out at the officers and made a run for it. He thought the officers were going to go after him but they didn't. They probably thought he was just some drunken immature punk. He saw that they weren't after him and started walking to the Curtis's house. He was guessing that's where everyone was. He went there and the house was empty so he walked to the lot. As he was walking he herd something in the woods. He got scared and kept walking.

"Don't worry Pony, its just nothing," he said.

All the sudden all of the greasers jumped out and yelled.

"Jease guys! You almost made Pony poop his…his…his invisible pants!"  
They all laughed and they stared walking home.

"Hey, yall wana sleep at our house?" Soda said

"Count me out I ain't sleepin in the same house as and his partner over here." Steve said.

"I'll stay. My parents could care less." Johnny said.

"Yeah I guess I'll stay too," Dally said as he lit his cigarette.

They all walked home (except for Steve) and they lived happily ever after.

THE END!


End file.
